Game 7
Sponsored Content Carthage: Your Gateway to Adventure! Currently situated in the Numidia system, Carthage Drift is the ideal location for a vacation whether you are planning on exploring the Badlands or looking for an all-inclusive holiday location! In the Badlands all roads eventually lead to Carthage and the city is a thriving cultural melting pot. The market deck is teeming with exotic sights, full of colour and spectacle. For those interested in history why not take a tour of the Carthage Museum and learn what life was like for the original pioneers who set out through the Marnock nebula? More adventurous travellers can enjoy thrilling blood sports in the fighting pits and if it’s nightlife that you are after the pleasure district has everything you could ask for. You can dance the night away at Club Nemesis or enjoy a touch of luxury at the Khajuharo. Boasting newly refurbished, state of the art, docking facilities and situated along several major trade routes getting to the Carthage drift has never been easier! Updated: Due to recent events the Numidia system is currently under a travel advisory due to the Varius Corp mines at the two inner system fold points. However, Numidia now features additional exciting features like the debris field from the Battle of the Rock and of course one of the wonders of the Badlands, an asteroid field deposited in the system by an unexplained spatial rift! Reading… This article is sponsored content by the Carthage Tourism Board News Report Strange signal Detected in the Fanbroon System. A strange spacial signal has been detected in Asteroid Belt 6 of the Transitory Fanbroon System in the south-west Badlands Sub-Sector. This uninhabited system is sometimes mined by small concerns but has no long-term infrastructure and no claim upon it. Speaking to the Chronicle, Captain Lugnun of the Chewy Mc Rock Chewer said, “It wasa weird. The system is dead as a Colonial on Capitalis, My crew and the rocks only. Then, BOOM! A high energy Tachyon that just disappeared into a fold event somewhere in the middle of the densest part of the field. It lasted for about 2 minutes. Then nothing.” Belt 6 of Fanbroon is just on the edge of the Goldilocks Zone and with miners having found alien artifacts there some believe that it was once an inhabited planet. Many treasure hunters will be interested in this article, which is brought to you by Arnilk's Used Ship Weapons, Melt your way into your Enemy's heart with our 2 for one deal on Frigate Lasers. More on this story for our Premium Users for only 1 Credit a Month or 1 Colonial Plastic a Standard Year Sponsored Content King Arturo Continuum Kalahari System has 3 Habitual worlds, 2 of which lie in the Goldilocks Zone, New Botswana and Conta and 1 which was Terraformed in ancient times, Zanbara. For a long time, Conta was a war world. Tribes fighting in a perpetual war kept going by the rich families on Zanbara, as a sort of proxy for their own petty scrabbles. Most did not even think someone like Arturo could rise on a place like Conta, until he did and united the bickering children that were the Conta tribes and declared himself a King. Conta was devoid of any real tech production facilities and so the rich Families of Zanbara, although sad they could no longer fight their proxy wars, were not truly worried about Arturo as he was confined to his own world with wasteland cities and not much ability to grow food on the world. But unbeknownst to the Families of Zanbara Arturo had made a deal with Nation of Mohamed Nomads to bring in the equipment need to make 6 large factories, with one goal. Production of weapons and power armour. With the help of his new friends in among the Faithful and only about 4 days food left for his armies, he and his regiments swooped upon New Botswana like locust. He had taken the world in a month before the powerful of Zanbara could even put together their forces to defend the world. The revenge planned by the Ruling families was going to be bloody genocide, But Arturo had other plans. All Believed that Arturo would wait for the Families to attack him on the ground and for him to try and Orchestrate a defence, But Arturo Outwitted all but attacking the families brought merc army in space, taking most of their ships and gaining the surrender of the forces, leaving Zanbara wide open for orbital drop landing and conquest. The families were given the same choice that Arturo gives all his captives, Serve me, leave all you own as walk away, or die as your honour dictates. This has made Arturo quite rich, even though most of his resources gets ploughed back into his war efforts. The New state built in the System of Kalahari was named by Arturo the Continuum and Arturo himself too the word as his family name, giving it to his sons and daughters. With a 4 million strong professional and hardened army, the Continuum has become a force to be reckoned with in the Badlands. This was a paid for article and advert by the Continuum. King Arturo of the Continuum is hiring mercs to help him take the neighbouring world of New Botswana. He has quite a lot of forces and is well resourced. Most pundits are saying this will be a bit of a cake walk. 140% running costs. News Report Further missing On Carthage. The Number of missing people on Carthage Station has taken a spike again in the aftermath of The Battle of the Rock. On a station like Carthage, you expect a number of missing to happen, but most will turn up dead or having jumped a ship. The difference here is there is no trace of them when they disappear. No signs or signals of distress. The Chronicle talked to Sergeant Keeler Toof of the Carthage Security patrol and he said: “Get that amu thing out of my face before I break yours!” No one seems to be paying much attention to the disappearances apart from this news agency but we will keep at it till we get answers As an addendum to this report it seems the Slikatia government as expressed its concerns for its missing citizens after the battle of the rock including the daughter of the admiral of the 75th fleet who was about to take up the post of ambassador to the Carthage station News Report '''CBNE Research Group Comes to Carthage' A new group have arrived at the station and there is a lot of buzz about them. Not much is known about the CBNE Research Group, or there Charismatic leader John Timber, '''part CEO part man about town. This swell guy just turned up, hired local Celebrity kid Kuro and and brought a Carrier and a destroyer escort to the station that seems to be their base. Are they linked to Core Dynamics in some why? Their ships are sure as hell made the the Enigmatic corporation, and what are they here to research. Kuro is now their chief researcher, is it the Disease that is plaguing the prisoners from Varius? These and many more questions will be answer in the coming programs. Say tuned. '